


Sunlight on your Skin

by Thorkyriebabes



Series: Songfic Verse [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Death from Old Age, F/M, Peter Parker is a Good Dad, president mj, tw: discussion of mia soldiers, tw: funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorkyriebabes/pseuds/Thorkyriebabes
Summary: MJ grows old with Peter. Read the first fic in the series if you don't want to be confused about their careers.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Songfic Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967668
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Sunlight on your Skin

_ Come, let's watch the rain as it's falling down _

Peter has loved Michelle since they met in fifth grade. Recess was inside the gym that day, because it was raining outside. MJ had been sitting in the corner of the gym, reading  _ The Iliad,  _ and he’d sat down next to her. Usually, Michelle would make a face when the teacher asked her about the book she was reading, so Peter chose not to say anything, getting his own book (an algebra textbook/workbook) out of his backpack. He’d made a habit of sitting with her at recess for the rest of the year, working independently on his math work or his science work while she read. 

_ Sunlight on your skin when I'm not around _

_ Shit don't feel the same when you're out of town _

MJ didn’t go to the same middle school as him for the first two years. Her mom had gotten into a really competitive fellowship program in Texas, so they’d moved temporarily for her mom to finish the program. He’d missed her, especially the first few weeks of middle school, Middle school was scary. Everyone’s bodies were changing, and he didn’t really have anyone to sit with anymore. A few weeks in, Peter had met Ned, and Ned didn’t fill the hole MJ had left. He created his own space in Peter’s heart, though, and soon enough, the three of them had a weekly skype set up, where Ned would come over to the Parker’s and they’d talk about what they’d learned in school that week, what MJ’s latest reads were about, and what movies they were going to watch together when MJ got back to New York City. Ned and Peter also told her all about their latest LEGO set builds, and it was nice to just have someone to listen. 

_ Come, let's watch the rain as it's falling down _

Ned lets it slip that he and Peter have a friend that’s a girl one day in history class, and it makes Peter want to slam his head on his desk. Soon enough, both of them start getting teased over their imaginary girlfriend. But it’s never like that with MJ. She’s not like that. He wouldn’t want that with her. Sure, she’s pretty. She always has been. But she’s not his girlfriend! Man, middle schoolers can be so mean to each other. 

_ Sunlight on your skin when I'm not around _

MJ moves back in eighth grade…. Etc

_ Shit don't feel the same when you're out of town _

On the day after they finish eighth grade, Ned and Peter go over to MJ’s. They’d been planning on having a video game marathon, but instead, they find MJ sobbing on the couch. Peter and Ned don’t say anything, they just sit down next to her and hold her hands. After about an hour, MJ chokes out, “They found my dad’s body yesterday. He’s dead.” She goes on to explain that he’d been declared missing in action when she was in third grade, and shows them the letter his former Commanding Officer had sent her and her mother. “I don’t know how I’m gonna tell mom,” she sighs, leaning on Peter’s shoulder. “We kept pretending that he’d come back… That it was just a long deployment…” 

_ Come, let's watch the rain as it's falling down _

That summer was rough. As MJ’s only friends, Ned and Peter had been with her for his funeral. As the casket had lowered into the ground, a clap of thunder had shaken the sky, and a moment later, a downpour began that lasted nearly two days. They’d been next to her every step of the way. And, when MJ got bitten by a genetically altered spider a month into ninth grade, they’d been there for her as she’d explored her powers. Peter developed her web fluid, Ned helped make her suit, and from then on, they’d been MJ’s guys in the chairs. 

_ Where I wanna be again and again _

_ All on you and me, just skin and skin _

In ninth grade, Peter starts noticing that MJ is… different than him. And not just because she has powers. For one thing, MJ’s face seems to glow when she smiles at him. Wow. She’s really pretty. Not only that, but her suit is really, really form fitting. And he starts having, um, dreams about her. But, after a while, his little crush on her fades to the background. He prefers being her friend over risking everything they have for a crash and burn high school relationship.

_ Where I wanna be again and again _

_ All on you and me, skin and skin _

MJ thinks she has a crush on Peter Parker. She thinks this because Every Time he makes a Nerd Joke, she has to stifle a laugh. Even though she’s sitting a little ways away from him and Ned at lunch, she still finds a way to steal little glances at him. And when they’re in calc and Peter looks like he’s bored out of his mind, MJ starts drawing him. A lot. And when she asks him to make her some sort of web fluid, she can’t help the pool of heat that fills her core when he starts rambling about manipulating genes and amino acids and… she might have Fallen for him a little bit. 

_ Why don't we talk the way we should? _

_ If I'm always on your mind? _

Eventually, both of their crushes fade to the background. In their place, the easy friendship they have blossoms. MJ doesn’t have to talk to Peter to know that he cares about her. She doesn’t have to talk to Ned either. Both her boys love her. 

_ What do I have to prove to you? _

_ To be your one and only gu-u-uy? _

MJ asks Liz Allan to homecoming their sophomore year, and Peter tries to ignore how this twists his heart, making him feel like he’s a terrible person for feeling jealous. All he wants is for MJ to look at him the way she looks at Liz all night. Well, he also wants Liz to look at him that way, but that’s clearly not gonna ever happen. 

_ Come, let's watch the rain as it's falling down (falling down) _

MJ and Liz break up two months later, when MJ’s actions as Spider-Woman lead to Liz’s dad getting arrested. MJ crawls through Peter’s window afterwards, still covered in bruises from the fight the night before, sobbing on his shoulder about breaking up with her girlfriend. She’d told Liz she loved her not three days ago, and now Liz is moving across the country. Peter just holds her for a good thirty minutes, until Ned arrives with the Ben N Jerry’s. The three of them spend the afternoon watching the rain out the window and eating ice cream and watching Avatar on Peter’s laptop.

_ Sunlight on your skin when I'm not around (I'm not around) _

Peter misses school for a few weeks that spring, because he’d shared a drink with Ned, and Ned had shared a drink with Flash, and Flash had mono, so now the three of them have mono together. Somehow, this means that he’s no longer the temporary captain of Acadec, because when he gets back from feeling like he can’t lift a single bone in his body for weeks, MJ is temporary captain until the end of year election. He doesn’t mind, MJ manages to balance being Spider-Woman and being Captain well. 

_ Shit don't feel the same when you're outta town (you're out of town, feel the same) _

_ Come, let's watch the rain as it's falling down _

_ Where I wanna be again and again _

_ All on you and me, just skin and skin _

Later, when they’re finally dating, Peter makes up for his years of pining in high school. He makes up for it over and over and over again. He’s actually pretty sure they set a record. 

_ I know you want me, you know I feel the same way _

MJ and Peter have four children by MJ’s second Senate term, and even though by that point it’s well past 2040, people still make comments wondering how Senator Jones could possibly be a good mother if her husband is working all the time in a hospital and she spends so much time on Capitol Hill. She hears them from her republican colleagues across the aisle, from stupid fucking Fox News, and even from the PTA moms at her children’s school. But what they don’t realize is, Peter and MJ have a system. After their nanny picks the kids up from school, they all have their own after school sports, and by the time MJ brings two of them home and the nanny gets the other two, Peter’s home from work with dinner on the table. And their whole family spends every weekend together, once Peter’s hours start to stabilize. Sometimes, spending the weekend together means playing video games and goofing off and running around with the kids. Sometimes, it’s taking their sticky children to a training facility and teaching them to harness their powers. Sometimes, it’s just sitting in the living room together, MJ working on her laptop while Peter reads with the kids. Sometimes, it’s Peter taking them to a lab and teaching them how to make suits. Sometimes, it’s MJ teaching them how to swing through the streets of New York, their father and their uncle Ned their Guys in Chairs forever. 

_ Don't wanna leave you, by your side together here I'll stay _

Pete is by MJ’s side when, after serving two terms in congress and then three as a US Senator, she’s elected President of the United States. MJ doesn’t give up being Spider-Woman even for the presidency, though. She’s as good a president as she is a superhero, and she enjoys bipartisan support for nearly every initiative she starts. Her two terms net a total of three Supreme Court appointees, fifty one international trade agreements, a UN resolution on the role of superheroes in an ever-changing society, four interplanetary trade agreements, and one intergalactic spaceport, right in the middle of Texas. 

_ Let's change the weather, you and I don't ever have to die _

After serving as President, MJ retires from politics, and the family moves back to New York. Her oldest child has a career and a wife of her own, and MJ has two beautiful adopted grandbabies. Her youngest has already graduated college, and the Spider-family is often seen swinging through the streets together. Life is good. 

_ We'll be forever babe, our love is the real thing _

MJ retires from being Spider-Woman when she turns seventy. Her kids and grandkids have the city more than protected, and she’s content. She and Peter still fall asleep in each other’s arms every night. Life is good.

_ Come, let's watch the rain as it's falling down (as it's falling, as it's falling down) _

MJ’s funeral is on a Thursday. She’d lived until the ripe old age of eighty five, and made her mark on the history of her country. Her grandchildren and children hug their father tightly as he cries. Just like it had when her father had been lowered into the ground, the sky breaks into a downpour when the former President Jones is.

_ Sunlight on your skin when I'm not around ('cause I'm not a-I'm not around) _

Peter lives on for five more years after MJ’s funeral, and even though he’d long since retired from medicine, that doesn’t stop his dumbass great-grandkids asking his nearly ninety-year-old ass to stitch them up when they get hurt. The love of his life is gone, though.

_ Shit don't feel the same when you're out of town _

Peter’s condition deteriorates quickly after he reaches ninety. He gets diagnosed with late-stage brain cancer, and it seems like his will to live is just gone. His funeral is on Thursday, just like MJ’s. 

_ Come, let's watch the rain as it's falling down (as it's falling) _

Peter sees her first, when he opens his eyes. They’re young again, in a big, open field. MJ runs towards him, wrapping her arms around him. “I missed you so much, loser.”


End file.
